


Rue

by amuk



Series: 1000 years [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Moving On, Romance, Starting Over, Zeki week, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regrets, longing, disappointments—it’s time she stops them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 3 – Promise or Apology
> 
> A/N: So this takes place a few weeks after the scene in the epilogue where Zero confesses his regrets.

“I…I have it too.” Yuuki says suddenly, breaking the quiet that lingered between them as they walk home from another meeting. There’s a small gap between them, smaller than last week, bigger than he wants, but he makes no move against it.

 

Seeing the mystified expression on his face, she adds, “A moment.”

 

He doesn’t know what she’s talking about—clearly not the formula Aidou was describing earlier this evening. In the dark, it’s harder to make out her features.  Her hair billows behind her, messy from the wind, and at times Zero can barely even see her face past the thick locks.

 

“A moment?” he asks. Her body language gives away nothing as they continue to walk.

 

A few minutes later, she continues. “You said that unlike Sayori…” Her voice cracks here, her friend’s death too recent and too painful a reminder of just what eternity means. To never age, to never die, and to live long enough to see everyone you love buried. “You had regrets.”

 

“Have,” he corrects.

 

 After shooting him a dirty glare, Yuuki ignores him and continues. “I have one too.”

 

He almost stops walking at that, surprised. But not really, not entirely. It’s easy to guess what she’s thinking of, of the man who remains frozen in her basement.

 

Of her heart that remains split. She’s still waiting, even now, even after she has decided to enjoy her time.

 

Zero finds he can’t begrudge Kaname for it.

 

“Several,” she corrects herself after, looking away from him. A hand runs through her hair, organizing the messy curls, and she frowns softly as she turns back to him. “And some are with you.”

 

It shouldn’t surprise him. It does anyways.

 

“I…” She pauses, biting her lip. “That time…that time, I regret it too. I…should have held onto you too.”

 

Yuuki looks him in the eyes now, a smile on her face. “I will not make that mistake again.” Her hand catches his, sweaty and warm and entirely hers. “I will not.”

 

It’s all he can do to give her a smile in response. The way hers brightens after tells him it was the right move.


End file.
